Counseling
by Kiriin
Summary: Kuroko wants to quit the Teikou Basketball team. Akashi won't let him. Written for one of my dear Kurobassies 3


It was late afternoon when Akashi was clearing the last files for this semester. Yet another tough day had passed, and it was one like no other. The Teikou basketball team could be compared to a bunch of baboons at times.

Yet, he respected and acknowledged their talent equally – like the humble captain he was.

Soft knocking snapped Akashi back to reality, he lifted his head as the door swung open gently and a petit middleschooler entered the little office. "Akashi-kun, sorry for disturbing you like this."

Kuroko Tetsuya stood before him, one of Akashi's recent discovered talents – A peculiar fellow, hardly ever complaining unlike the rest of the team. A smile curled his thin lips as he put the forms back down on his desk. "Not at all, Tetsuya. I've told you before my door is always open."

He seemed to be nervous, Akashi could tell from the way he was shifting his weight from leg to leg. It made him extremely curious for what reason the anxious boy was visiting him that day. "Would you tell me what you're here for?"

"I don't think I can play anymore."

As expected from Kuroko, as straightforward as ever. It was remarkable as that he dared coming up to him with a thing like that after all the effort he went through to get him on the team. Akashi leaned his head on his hands, supported by his elbows resting on his desk – his smile had faded to a misunderstanding grimace. "Why, if I may be so blunt to ask?"

Kuroko doubted, standing frozen in place as he was searching for the right words. To Akashi's amusement he quite enjoyed the silence and the troubled expression of his teammate. Just a mere seconds he pushed himself off of his chair, walking in a slow, yet slightly intimidating pace towards the slightly smaller teen.

"What, you can't answer me?" His grin had returned. "I mean, there must be a certain reason for you wanting to quit?"

"Ah.. Akashi-kun.." The redhead was much too close to his liking, his eyes piercing right through him.

"I'm sure it's just stress, Tetsuya." Akashi mused sweetly, his fingers gently brushing through the boy's hair – it was soft, tickling as it brushed his skin. "I know what you're thinking, 'Why did he pick me out of all more suitable players?' .. Well, I'll let you in on a little secret." With that he leaned in closer, just before his lips would touch Kuroko's ear. "I had my eyes on you the moment I saw you."

"Eh?" That was all Kuroko could utter that moment, it was that adorable blush that now stretched across his face that got to Akashi. Kuroko could have easily ran away yet he stayed, he wondered why he didn't take his chance getting out of this awkward position. "It's.. true that you were the one finding me fit to join but-"

"And that's exactly why I ask you… What is your reason to leave us hanging like that Tetsuya?" Akashi let an arm snake around Kuroko's frail body, his free hand taking a handful of the teal hair as he held it in a fist – somehow it felt as if he was taking the lead, that he'd control Kuroko like he'd been planning to from the start. "You will let the whole team down.. Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou and Atsushi.. What will they think of you when you disappear?"

Kuroko's breath hitched, to Akashi's sheer amusement. "A… Akashi-kun." He stammered as he finally started to struggle – Akashi wasn't much stronger than Kuroko, no doubt about that. Yet the captain's willpower was what made him so powerful. Kuroko failed in breaking free from the other's hold, helplessly caught.

"I won't let you off so easily.." The redhead whispered huskily as he forced Kuroko against his desk – It was just a matter of time before his lips would claim those of Kuroko. Once they did he could feel how the smaller squirmed underneath him – a delightful feeling that excited Akashi even more.

But soon Kuroko's strength decreased, his stamina hadn't been improving much since he'd started out at Teikou.. Well, Akashi saw it as his duty to fix this.

"There's no need for you to struggle now, Tetsuya." He whispered as he had pulled back from their passionate kiss. "I know that after I'm done.. You'll have changed your mind completely."

"A.. Akash-nhh!" But before he could even call Akashi back to his senses the latter had forced himself on him again, with his teeth Akashi managed to open up that lewd mouth and pry his tongue right into his cavern. The flexible muscles explored corners and depths where no one had ever gone before.

Inflicting Kuroko in such a position, Akashi almost felt sorry for the guy. Yet, his orders were absolute.. And no one was going to quit without him giving them the permission to.

"Tetsuya.. You're quite lewd for a guy like you.." Akashi murmured against Kuroko's wet lips, moving in closer until his thigh brushed up against something hard – He smirked, hearing a surprised moan escape Kuroko. "Ah.. Would you look at that.."

"Nha.. N-No.."

"Even _you_ can get aroused by just a kiss huh? Tetsuya, you never fail to surprise.." Lust was dripping for each and every word he said – Kuroko was truly interesting, his outward attitude was so different from the boy lying sprawled on his desk right now. It fed on Akashi's self-esteem, it was only he who could see him like this right?

And if not.. He would make sure the bastard would die by his own bare hands.

"A-Ah.. Akashi-kun please… N-No more!" Kuroko breathed desperately, his shaking hands grabbing hold of his uniform.. "I-I can't.."

"Mhnn? What's that Tetsuya?" Swiftly he took hold of the boy's chin, their faces only mere inches away. "If you can use that mouth of your to say such things.. I should better put it to proper work." His devilsh tone, paired with that dangerous look in his eyes sent cold shivers down Kuroko's spine – He'd never seen Akashi like this before and somehow.. it scared him tremendously. But he couldn't go, he couldn't bring himself up to leave.

Another kiss he forced on him, this time Kuroko was prepared and he tried fighting back by pushing up to Akashi's tongue. The latter grunted, pressing his knee against the twitching bulge underneath a layer of basketball shorts.

Moans came in long mantras, whimpering in unison as Akashi too felt his pants tenting. Soon he pulled back, feeling himself running short on breath. "Mhn.. Tetsuya.. get on your knees.." He uttered in a slurred voice, his half-lidded staring at that naughty mouth of his.

In the heat of the moment Kuroko merely obeyed, sliding down from the desk to the ground. His knees shook heavily, he was aroused no doubt about that. Akashi tilted his head slowly, standing tall before him.

"Ne.." His fingers brushed along Kuroko's jawline until his hand sunk into a sea of hair, his hand steading behind his head. "I've got a little treat for you.." With his left hand he unzipped his pants, just to let it fall to his ankles. "C'mon Tetsuya.. "

Kuroko gasped softly as Akashi removed his underwear as well, shamelessly showing off that erected gland. It was already dripping, as well as twitching in excitement. In slight hesitation he brought his mouth closer to the tip, until his tongue touched it.

Akashi shuddered, his hand threading through Kuroko's hair as he pushed him closer towards him. It caused Kuroko to open his mouth widely, letting the erection slide into his mouth with ease. Moaning he closed his eyes and took hold of the rod, letting his tongue slide along the base.

"Te.. Tetsuya~" Yes, this was exactly what he wanted – he was already this far gone that he would sadly not be able to hold that long. But, as for this moment he'd enjoy Kuroko's service to the fullest.

Because he got everything he wanted.. No one would ever dare to disobey his orders.

Kuroko's head slowly started bobbing back and forth, up and down Akashi's leaking cock – the latter guided him along, his hands controlling his every move. Two pitches of moans mingled in the small office, one hasty and miffed, the other pleasurable and dreading. Slowly Akashi's hips started to buck in sync with Kuroko's movements.

That mouth felt like heaven, that tongue that grazed along the shaft – putting pressure on it more and more as he felt he was about to burst. Soon he'd fill up that hot cavern with his semen.. To him, it was like washing away those awful words Kuroko had dared speaking to him.

"_Quiting the team, like I'd ever allow that.."_

He felt Kuroko lose his pace, seeing his beat red face he knew he too was in need for release. "Tetsuya.. touch yourself.." He ordered in his usual cold tone, observing how Kuroko's slender fingers dove straight into his basketball shorts in a desperate attempt to get himself off.

Akashi took that as a chance to grab hold of Kuroko's head, both hands on those flushed cheeks. He moved rapidly, his cock sinking deeper and deeper into that wanton mouth of his. It looked so obscene from his angle, Kuroko's lips enveloped around his manhood as the boy's hand insolently jerking at his own prick.

Their moans mingled in a distorted symphony, but as they closed up to their peak Akashi kept chanting the other's name; "Tets.. Ngh! Tetsuya!"

Hearing his name being called so wantonly brought him over the edge, he moaned around Akashi's shaft as long jets of warm fluid covered his hand. Before he could even catch his breath his throat received Akashi's load, spurting down and out of his mouth.

With a satisfied sigh Akashi pulled away, looking down at the panting boy kneeling in front of him. He smirked, he could swear he saw a spark of satisfaction in those ocean blue eyes. "You sure look cute with that face of yours, you enjoyed that – didn't you?"

It would be lying if he would've said he didn't like it – strangely enough Kuroko couldn't do anything else but nod. Even though Akashi forced him into such carnal behavior.. His mind was blown.

Akashi helped the helpless boy to his feet, wiping the leftovers of semen from his chin as he seated him on his desk. "You so Kuroko.. It wouldn't be good to quit, alright? I hope I made that clear now."

"Yes.." Was Kuroko's curt, but true answer. He took hold of Akashi's wrist, pulling him in for a swift kiss – Their tongues tangled for a mere seconds, and in Akashi's surprise he could taste a salty substance on his lips.

He smirked as Kuroko pulled back, his cheeks even redder than before. "My my Tetsuya.. you sure know how to surprise me huh.."

"Since Akashi-kun put so much effort in letting me stay.. How could I not."

"_Clever answer."_


End file.
